Dan's Desires
by YouTubeFanFiction
Summary: PHAN. AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire. *SEX SCENE* One shot story.


**It was a rainy and wintery December day in England and Manchester were taking the worst of it. Because of this, both Dan and Phil were stuck inside their apartment with nothing to do.**

"I'm booooooooreddddd" Phil complained who was sat at the window facing the outside world with his knees drawn to his chest.

In response Dan threw toy Totoro at Phil's head. "Stop complaining! Help me with a video then"

"What are you filming?" Phil questioned him, getting up from the floor and walking over to where Dan was sat on the sofa with his macbook pro at hand.

"A Q & A video" he told Phil.

"Sure I will help you. Nothing better to do after all!" joked Phil.

Dan nodded. "Well I'll just go get my camera set up in my room"

On that note, Dan retreated to his room.

Phil decided he would leave Dan to it for a while. Whilst he was waiting he went and got a glass of water from the kitchen to drink so his voice would be ready for the video on Dan's channel.

Eventually, Phil went over to Dan's room. "Are you rea-" he begun but then halted in his words. He had walked in on Dan changing his shirt and had been greeted by the image of a topless Dan. Phil couldn't help but admire Dan's body. He wasn't the most muscly of people but that didn't matter. His skin was pale and blemish free; tone and to Phil's idea of perfection.

"Oh hey. I'm ready now- was just changing in to a more decent top" Dan explained and Phil nodded in acknowledgement a little too eagerly.

Phil and Dan took their place in front of the camera with the macbook pro next to them and began the video. "Hey! Today I am doing a Q & A video with the one and only...AmazingPhil!"

"RAWR!" Phil exclaimed waving his arms about. "Hi guys!"

"I asked you all on Twitter for questions for the both of us so now I am going to chose a few to answer. Let the games begin!" Dan told the camera.

Phil performed an exaggerated dramatic look: "You make me feel like we're on the Hunger Games or something! Yay for District Twelve!".

Phil then took the Macbook Pro and checked twitter. He scanned through all the questions and finally picked a suitable one for Dan to answer. "Who would win in a fight- A space llama or land llama?"

"Hmm" Dan thought hard. "Obviously a SPACE LLAMA! Although he doesn't have any gravity to slam dunk a land llama he could quite easily get in to a rocket and dive on the land llama's ass".

"Very well thought out!" Phil laughed.

"Okay here is one for you" Dan told Phil with a mischievous look in his eye. But this time he didn't look at his twitter for questions- instead this came from himself.

"Do you fancy me?" Dan asked Phil looking him straight in the eye.

Phil gave a nervous laugh. "Very funny Dan- now look at twitter!"

"No" Dan answered suddenly. "I want to know"

Before Phil could react, Dan had moved closer to Phil and ran his hand across Phil's thigh. Phil gulped trying not to moan in pleasure.

"I..er..." was all he could say. In reaction to this Dan snickered and moved his hand on to Phil's crotch and gave a slight squeeze. Without thinking Phil gave out a deep moan then clasped his hand over his mouth in horror and embarrassment. He had no control!

"I shall take that as a yes then" Dan stated.

Not taking his hand off of Phil's crotch Dan leaned over and kissed Phil. Phil took a few seconds to react because he was so shocked by the unexpected events. Nevertheless Phil eventually gave in to the kiss and kissed Dan back.

The kiss soon enough turned in to a passionate and faster one. Dan then pulled back and winked at Phil before pushing him back on his bed and climbing on top to straddle him. Phil gazed in to Dan's eyes as Dan then pushed back Phil's wrists above his head and held them down. Phil struggled against Dan has he held him down but couldn't budge- Dan had him firmly held against the bed. Although this slightly made him nervous, Phil couldn't help but feel turned on by this.

Dan moved to Phil's neck and began to nibble on it gently timed with more pressuring sucking motions. He was vowing to give Phil a love bite. "Dan..." Phil whispered under his breath. Dan really knew how to make him hard.

After a nice and vibrant love bite had aroused on Phil's paper white neck Dan grinned in accomplishment. He leaned down and unbuttoned Phil's checkered blue shirt by each and every button until it was undone. Not asking for Phil's help he pulled back Phil's shirt until he was left topless.

Phil tried to mirror Dan's actions and take off his top but Dan pushed him back down again and held back his wrists once more. This time Dan leaned over the bed and grabbed two belts from his belt rack. He secured one around one wrist of Phil's against the head board and copied this movement on the other one. "W..what are you d..doing?" Phil stuttered.

"I'm having all the control tonight" Dan grinned. His dominance excited him so much.

Phil struggled against his ties but quickly realised there was no way out...he had to play slave to Dan's desires. But this only turned him on even more.

Crawling down the bed so he was further down Phil's body Dan unbuttoned Phil's jeans and slowly pulled them down until they were right off his body. Seductively Dan threw them on to the floor with little energy. He performed this same action with Phil's navy boxers and swiftly threw them on top of the jeans. Finding its new freedom Phil's member popped up to say hello.

Phil thought deeply to himself whilst never taking his eyes off of Dan. He wished so badly Dan would take his clothes off too but this dominant side of Dan just would not allow it. Phil had no choice.

Dan leaned down and run his tongue slowly along the length of Phil's member. This made Phil shudder in happiness and instinctively try to thrust in to Dan's mouth for more. Dan shook his head and slapped Phil's member causing him to yelp in pain. "You will let me do ALL the work- you're my bitch for now" Dan announced. Phil whimpered and nodded. "Yes Dan".

Proceeding back to his business Dan licked Phil's member again slowly which caused him to arch his back in agreement. Dan then held out a hand in the shape of an 'O' and placed it around Phil's member taking its shape. Phil's moans grew louder and louder as Dan began to jerk him off faster and harder. "Shout my name if you want to me suck" Dan stated still jerking. "Dan!" Phil shouted begging for Dan to suck his member. "I don't hear you!" Dan shouted louder and Phil replied instantly. "OH DAN! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Phil begged. This seemed enough for Dan has he laughed and instantly reached his head down and opened his mouth. Phil's member fitted straight in and he began to suck softly; licking his way around the shaft.

Phil loved this. "Oh god..."

Dan got faster and faster. Dan put in more pressure and pressure. Every time it hit the back of his throat he controlled his gags and Phil loved it. It had been a while and finally Phil was screaming in happiness. "I'm gonna cum!" he exclaimed and right on time he exploded his mount inside of Dan's mouth.

The substance went right down Dan's throat and he swallowed gratefully. Wanting more he licked the remanding substance off of Phil's member before pulling back.

Both boys were panting in exhaustion and pleasure after that. "You taste so good" Dan stated.

Reaching over Phil, Dan untied Phil from his buckles. Phil sat up and put on his clothes which were on the floor. Phil looked up and gasped, realising the camera was still on and filming!

Dan met Phil's gazed and realised what he was thinking. "Lets start filming a new Q and A now" he joked.

Phil smiled in return and on they went to make a real video for YouTube.

THE END.


End file.
